Oblivion
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a being of supreme power. This being had more power than Chaos and her brothers. When said being tried to destroy the Universe, the Primordials, Chaos, Order, and Void, only just stopped him. For many eons he has slumbered, far away hidden and locked up in the Void. But something happens, There is no hope. For he is... Oblivion. Dark!Percy


_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**All credit for this idea goes to nutsofthechest and his story "The True Child Of Chaos"**

**Oblivion**

**Chapter One**

**Olympus…**

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed. "For treason against the gods by helping Gaia, we hereby sentence you to death," he finished smugly, as if he had just won the lottery.

Perseus Achilles Jackson just stood in the middle of the Olympian Throne Room, shocked at what just happened. Within twenty-four hours, all of his friends, both Roman and Greek, _most _of the gods, both Roman and Greek, and more importantly, _his own father_, had turned against him and begun treating him like he was a traitor. _Him! _Why would he be a traitor? Besides, _he _was the one to destroy Gaia, all on his own.

"What are you talking about?!" he shouted incredulously. "Why would you say that I helped Gaia when _I WAS THE ONE WHO DESTROYED HER_?"

Everybody, save Hades, Hestia, and Artemis, who wasn't there, just ignored his logical _and _reasonable argument, and watched with glee as he was blasted into oblivion.

**(Line Break)**

**The Void…**

**1,124,348,409,030,412,975,873,240,017 light years away from Earth… (For those of you who don't know, a light year is the distance covered by light in the span of a year.)**

A pair of gleaming red and black eyes snapped open.

After so many years of being asleep and imprisoned.

He was awake.

And soon, he would be free.

**(Line Break)**

**Chaos Planet…**

**947,862,324,015,517,878,543,976,612 light years away from Earth… (What can I say, I like big numbers…)**

A beautiful young woman with raven black hair and equally black eyes jolted awake, sweating.

This woman was Chaos, the Creator of the Universe and the first being.

Or at least, that's what most _thought_.

In reality, her children, herself, and two others, who both _could_ have been known as the first being (Void and Order), all knew the truth. The _real _first being was one so heinous that he made murderers and rapists look like kicked puppies. The _real _first being was one with so much power that it took all of their combined might to simply force him into a comatose state, and separate his essence from his body. But, those who knew of the _true_ first being had all known one thing for sure.

He would one day wake up once more. But not on just any day, but the day the greatest hero of all time was betrayed and killed by those he loved. Ironically, the soul of this hero would be the great evil's own essence, and the betrayal would be what set him free.

And, unfortunately for Chaos and the others, that day was today.

"We'll destroy you this time," Chaos muttered to herself with a shaky breath, "I swear this to you… _Oblivion_."

**(Line Break)**

**The Void…**

The being whose essence was once known as Perseus Achilles Jackson cracked his stiff neck and fingers, having finally woken up from a very long sleep. He walked around his prison, looking for his way out. He instantly knew that Void had designed it himself, considering how complex all of the traps were. Sure, he _could_ have just walked through them all and got away without so much as a scratch, but he enjoyed messing around. His philosophy was: why do something quick when you could always do it the fun way? _Besides, _he thought to himself, _I'm in no hurry. _So, with that in mind, he continued on his random search around the vast expanse of nothingness that surrounded him.

**(Line Break)**

**(There will be a lot of going back and forth this chapter…)**

**Chaos Planet…**

Thirteen Primordials, Void, and Order all moped into the conference room. They were annoyed that Chaos had called a meeting so late at night, but, at the same time, wary, because they knew that Chaos wouldn't demand to meet with them in the middle of the night just for a friendly chat. Void and Order bother looked at each other and walked away from the others, intent on having a quick conversation before the meeting started.

"Hey, Void," Order began, "why do you think Chaos woke us up in the middle of the night?"

Void shrugged, "I'm not sure, but while we're here, I have to inform everybody of something terrible I sensed moving around in the Void…"

Order's eyes widened in fear, "You don't mean―"

He was cut off by Chaos, "Order! Void! Will you two come here, this is important!"

The two both put their hands up in surrender with sheepish looks on their faces, knowing that it was no use to argue with their sister.

That's right. Order, Void, and Chaos were all siblings.

As the two finally sat, Chaos began, "Thank you. Now, as for the reason I called this meeting," she stopped grimly, "Oblivion is awake."

Her statement was immediately met with a barrage of questions, demands, and incredulous remarks. She had known they would react this way. She looked at her brother Void for confirmation of her fears and was saddened when he solemnly nodded in an almost imperceptible way.

Chaos quickly questioned Gaia, "Will you be able to defend the Earth? It's more than likely going to be the very first planet he attacks.

Gaia turned to Chaos and shook her head, "I can't help the Earth, Perseus Jackson destroyed the body I had there."

Chaos looked sad, "That isn't good."

"Even if he is awake," Ananke cut in, interrupting the arguing Primordials, "Void's prison should be capable of containing him, right?" Everybody seemed to sigh in relief.

As Void was preparing to agree to her statement, his tanned immediately turned paper white, showing his fear. "U-uh, n-no. Apparently not. He, uh, he just escaped."

"WHAT?!" Every immortal in the room shouted in unison.

Void's face became grim. He sighed, "Oblivion just broke out of his prison in the Void. It's only a matter of time before he begins his rampage once more."

With that, every immortal in the room began to panic.

**(Line Break)**

**The Void...**

**1,124,348,409,030,412,975,873,239,011 light years away from Earth…**

The being known only as Oblivion, sometimes Cataclysm, but not often, flew through the Void at breakneck speeds, grinning like a maniac at the prospect of destroying Chaos' creations… again. When he had gone on his first rampage, he destroyed over two hundred galaxies before he was stopped by Chaos, Void, Order, and the Primordials. This time, however, he wasn't going to be stopped. He was going to fly through the universe and destroy anything and everything. Ranging from stars to moons, he would spare nothing. All that would be left would be him and… well, just him. That thought gave him pause, however. He began to think to himself. What's the point in destroying everything only to be alone once again?

He remembered during his youth when there was nothing but him in existence. At first, he hadn't really minded, he enjoyed floating through the vast nothingness and messing with his many powers. He hadn't really realized what loneliness felt like until Chaos, Order, and Void all came into existence. He was initially curious, having never seen anybody or anything else in his quintillions of eons of simply floating around. After curiosity, though, he felt a longing feeling, having noticed the fun and joy the three other beings were having. It was during that he first introduced himself to the three. He acted like an older brother to them throughout their youth. He had taught them how to use all of their powers, and in exchange, they provided him with companionship. But, like everything else, all good things must come to end. Only a few millions of eons later, they abandoned him. They hadn't even given him a second thought once they felt like they mastered the powers they came into existence with. He soon felt that loneliness creep into his chest once again, but had no way to get rid of it. As the eons passed, the loneliness inside him had made him bitter. Bitter that they just left him after everything he had done for them. Bitter that they didn't even _once _thank him. But most of all, he was bitter that they had each other. His powers had allowed him to watch over them. He felt that, since he couldn't have anybody, then they shouldn't have anybody or anything. But he didn't act on those feelings. No, he just tried to forget it. But, just in case he couldn't get over it, he had an idea. That idea was his initial rampage throughout Chaos' beloved creation. The universe. Something that he just happened to come across while he was sulking and floating around in the great nether. As he came across the first galaxy in the large universe, he stopped at many planets, hoping to find some form of camaraderie or companionship. He didn't care what it was like, he simply wanted the nasty feeling he had felt for so long to go away. So for a while, he searched the planets and tried to befriend the people he met. But, he found that those people were just like Chaos, Order, and Void. As soon as he had helped them with something, they just left him behind, not even saying goodbye.

After many millennia of many betrayals, he finally snapped. It was then that he decided to go through with him idea. In his eyes, he was doing everybody a favor by getting rid of the universe, as it was filled with people who he was betrayed by. So he began to destroy the universe, one planet at a time. While he was doing his gruesome work, he felt something else stir inside of him. Something that he had never felt before.

Sadism.

During his ruthless slaughter, he grew into a sadist, enjoying the pain he made others experience. He enjoyed inflicting the pain that he had once felt upon those who made him feel that way. He got so lost in his rampage, that he didn't even notice the sixteen immortals that followed him. Had he seen them, he would have stopped his rampage and immediately turn his wrath upon him. But he didn't see them.

So they struck.

Once he realized somebody was attempting to harm him, he immediately turned to face them. The sixteen faces that greeted him were immediately frightened by the insane grin he gave once he saw the three 'first beings'. They all quickly hid their fear, though, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that they were terrified of him. Regardless of their efforts, though, he could still see their fear. And he relished it.

As the fight between the immortals carried on, Chaos, Order, and Void all came to the same realization. They hadn't mastered their powers as well as they had thought. For, every attack they made, Oblivion effortlessly avoided or countered it. The creator and her allies were all tiring quickly, but Oblivion was not. In fact, Oblivion seemed to be getting stronger as their epic battle wore on. As the fight progressed, the sixteen immortals got the distinct impression that he was simply toying with them. So, in a last ditch effort, they all surrounded him and attacked him with as much power as they could muster.

Oblivion, having not expected them to that, was unable to act in time to avoid their incoming attacks. As they struck, the power that each Primordial used merged with the power that Chaos, Order, and Void used. This blow to Oblivion was powerful enough to blast him into unconsciousness as he crashed through a nearby planet, officially ending his rampage.

Oblivion shook his head and grumbled to himself, "I think I will keep them alive. Well, Chaos, at least, maybe a few of her daughters. In all of my existence, I've never once gotten any sexual pleasure. Something I plan on changing, whether they're willing or not."

**(Line Break)**

**Olympus, 3,000 years after death of Perseus Achilles Jackson…**

The past three millennia had not gone well for the Olympians and their children. There weren't any new wars or anything. Quite the opposite, in fact. During those 3,000 years, the Greek/Roman Pantheon allied itself with the Norse, Egyptian, and Persian Pantheons. This resulted in much less tension between the four** (five if you count the Roman Pantheon, but they're also the Greek one) **pantheons.

But just because there wasn't any war didn't mean it had been a good three millennia for the Olympians. Shortly after the destruction of Perseus Jackson, Artemis and her hunters flipped out upon hearing of his fate. They hadn't been able to attend the meeting due to a hunt they were all on, but to say they were shocked was an understatement. The Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself, surprised the Olympians with their adamant statements that Percy was _not_ a traitor. The fact that there was no evidence to support the 'Percy's-a-traitor' theory, only enraged the goddess even more. In fact, Artemis even went so far as to completely renounce herself as an Olympian, having been disgusted by their treatment of their not once savior, but their _twice _savior. Many of the Olympians were shocked and demanded her to tell them why she and her hunters were defending 'the traitor' as they so elegantly put it. Artemis' answer was simple; she had grown to respect Perseus over the years and would never believe him to be a traitor. That hadn't been the entire truth, though. Her hunters were well aware of the fact that she had been developing feelings for Percy and, while they weren't pleased, they were happy that she at least had feelings for a man that would respect her and return the feelings in kind. They were all aware that she was going to tell him about her feelings once the war ended since Percy wasn't with Annabeth anymore, the latter having cheated on the former. Immediately after she renounced her Olympian status, she and her hunters disappeared, never to be heard from again. They all thought that she faded and her hunters all died. In reality, though, she had sought refuge with her uncle in the Underworld. This signifying that Hades, too, was quite pissed upon hearing about Percy's fate, having grown to care for the son of Poseidon due to his many actions and selfless requests, like getting him an Olympian throne **(this request was made during the Second Giant War reward ceremony, which took place three days before Percy's death, two before the accusation was made)**, as well as getting him a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. So, in honor of his favorite demigod, he nearly declared war on Olympus. The only reason he hadn't being Hestia and her request for him not to. It was at that point in time that they both renounced the thrones they only just received from Percy's request. They then retreated to the Underworld where they mostly stayed for the next 3,000 years.

The worst part by far, though, had to have been the unexpected visit they received not even a week after they killed Percy.

***Flashback***

**Five days after Perseus Achilles Jackson's death…**

The eleven remaining members of the Olympian council were doing what they do best. Arguing. Over what? Over who would take Artemis' spot on the council. Just as they were about to start attacking each other, a very cold and angry presence entered the Throne Room with two others, immediately resulting in the Olympians preparing for a fight.

"SHOW YOURSELF SO I MAY BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Zeus shouted arrogantly, shaking his firecracker in his fist.

Within seconds, three figures, a woman and two men, emerged from a swirling blue vortex in the middle of the throne room. The Olympians all jumped at the chance to attack but found they couldn't move. They then watched on in fear.

"You fools," the woman whispered dangerously. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

The calm way she asked the question made the assembled gods and goddesses shudder, having heard the barely restrained rage that promised pain. Her black eyes bore holes into each and every one of the Olympians as she had to fight to keep herself from wiping them from existence right then and there.

"WHO ARE YOU?! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE US!" Zeus thundered.

The man with pure white eyes and paper white hair chuckled before saying clearly, "Zeus, you clearly have no way to force us to do your bidding. As to who we are. I am Order. He," he pointed to the man next to him with glowing purple eyes and messy purple hair, "is Void. And she," he motioned dramatically to the woman, who was mentally rolling her eyes at the drama that was taking place, "is Chaos, Creator of the Universe."

If they hadn't already been, the Olympians would have been petrified with fear. They could tell that the three beings in front of them were telling the truth simply by the amount of power they radiated.

Zeus gulped and managed to stutter out, "U-uh, welcome to Olympus Lords Order and Void. Welcome to Olympus Lady Chaos. What can we do for you?" He chuckled nervously.

Chaos did not find his sudden sucking up amusing. She let go of her hold on time and allowed them to move again. She then questioned, "What were you thinking?!"

"Um," Athena began, "about what?"

"Killing Perseus Jackson," she ground out.

Zeus snapped out of his shock and answered, "The traitor? We were doing the world a favor by getting rid of him." He snorted in derision.

Chaos' calm façade crumbled as she bellowed at the pathetic immortals in front of her, "YOU DID NO SUCH THING! IN FACT, YOU MIGHT HAVE JUST DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE!"

"W-what does killing a traitor have to do with destroying the universe?" Poseidon stuttered.

"He wasn't a traitor, you fools!" She spat out.

If she wasn't so angry, Chaos would have found their reactions to the revelation amusing. But, unfortunately for them, she was pissed.

It was then that Zeus roared defiantly, "That's impossible! He was a traitor!"

"No, he wasn't, Zeus," Void cut in, knowing his sister was close to wiping Zeus from existence. "She's right, by the way. Perseus Jackson's soul was the essence of a very terrible being. It was prophesied that, upon the betrayal and death of the greatest hero to ever live, the terrible being would be awakened. And, since his essence is Percy's soul, this is more than likely the first planet that he will destroy out of his desire for revenge. This being's name is Oblivion. He's older than all of us combined, and far more powerful than the whole Primordial Council at full strength," he stopped and let Order continue.

"So congratulations, idiots, you just freed the Bane of the Universe. What's your prize, you ask? Why, it's him destroying the universe!" he finished sarcastically.

At that point, every Olympian was as white as paper, knowing that, if what the three immortals said was true, they had sealed their fates.

"Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Athena asked hopefully.

Chaos snorted, "Yeah. Somehow destroy him or convince him to stop rampaging. Other than that, you can do nothing. He's more powerful than the three of us and the Primordial Council combined. The only reason we beat him the first time was because he wasn't expecting us to do what we did. But, now he will be expecting it, so you can rule that method out. So, to answer your question truthfully Athena, no, there's nothing you can do to stop him. The odds of him stopping his rampage are about as slim as the odds of Void here _not _being a whoremonger."

"Hey!" an indignant Void shouted as she carried on.

"So, as you can see, you pretty much doomed the universe."

"Why does he hate the universe so much, though?" Aphrodite asked quietly.

Upon hearing Aphrodite's question, the three beings looked uncomfortable. Not only did they look uncomfortable, they also looked guilty. The Olympians could tell that the three knew something that they didn't, but decided it would _not _be in their best interest to push the question, lest they suffer the wrath of the Creator. "Oh, and one last thing," Chaos started, "Oblivion is more than likely going to send his monstrous creations here first to weaken your defenses, making the planet easier to destroy. Have fun dying!"

***Flashback End***

A much disheveled Zeus launched his boom stick into the sky, signaling an Olympian council meeting. Within seconds, each of the eleven remaining thrones in the room had its owner sitting on it comfortably.

"Now, does anybody have any good news?" he asked, starting the meeting.

"Uh, the Norse gods basically told us to screw ourselves once they heard that we caused the threat," Hermes answered.

"And the Egyptian gods sent a swarm of locusts after me when I asked if they would help us," Apollo said, scratching a few sore spots.

"The Persians jumped at the opportunity when they heard me say 'war'. So, they're joining us," Poseidon concluded.

Zeus sighed, "This isn't good. How are we supposed to survive when only one of our allies is willing to help us? We―"

Zeus was suddenly cut off by something smashing through the ceiling like a meteor falling from space. When the dust cleared, each and every god and goddess was as pale as a ghost.


End file.
